Ice Meets Ice
by AnimeFreak688
Summary: Fuji is eighteen and is in university now. In a project, he gets to know a mysterious girl with a dark past. Who is she? Finished
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Sakuya quietly entered her classroom on the first day at Tokyo University. She was early; nobody had arrived yet. Glad for the silence, she slipped into one of the seats in her first class, Classics of Japan.

Reveling in the quiet, Sakuya quickly set up her desk, putting her books on it. Noticing that it would be a while before anyone else arrived judging by the clock, she grabbed copy of _Vogue_ magazine out to read. She could not do so at home because her parent disapproved of it and would surely have a severe punishment for her if they caught their daughter reading such "trash."

Poring over the pages of models in stunning clothes, Sakuya wistfully gazed at the beautiful clothing, wishing she could have a chance to design something like them. But, she had responsibilities, and being a fashion designed was not one of them.

Suddenly, the bell rang. Alarmed, Sakuya stuffed the magazine to the bottom of her black leather book bag, as if it was a piece of filth that she never wanted to see again. Straightening her hair and smoothing out her clothing, she sat up primly in her chair, looking the model of a young lady.

Soon, other people began arriving in steady trickles of scholars. Sakuya noted with disdain the way they were dressed. Everyone was wearing baggy and unflattering to their body clothing. For example, first came a gang of girls. While in high school, they would be chatting loudly, raucously, they were conversing in low tones no doubt some scientific equations and math formulas. They were all wearing glasses and baggy dull clothing that was mismatched. They didn't even notice Sakuya sitting there, erect and straight. And silent.

Next came a large flock of boys. They were dressed no better than the girls and some looked like they hadn't taken a shower in ages.

Finally, a young man stepped into class. Sakuya raised an eyebrow slightly when she saw him.

Unlike all the other people, he was actually dressed quite well. He had on a clean blue plaid shirt with a collar and buttons down the front. The sleeves were short since it was still warm, but not short, short. For his pants, he was wearing a pair of white shorts that fell almost to his knees. Honey-brown hair fell almost down to his shoulder and what stood out most about this boy was that his eyes were closed in what looked like an eternally cheerful smile.

As soon as he stepped into the classroom, Fuji saw that he was probably the last on or one of the last ones there. The majority of the seats had been filled up and not really anyone was talking with each other, all being immersed in dictionary thick books or if they were talking with each other, they were discussing scientific or things of that sort. Looking around for a seat, Fuji saw that the only seat that was available was one next to the quiet girl. Walking over, he politely requested, "May I sit here?"

Sakuya looked up at the face smiling down at her, slightly surprised. "Please," she quietly murmured as she had been taught, gesturing at the seat. Even if she was in school, she must always be polite and lady-like.

Smiling all the while, Fuji sat down next to the girl. In many ways, she reminded him already of Tezuka. They were both quiet, reserved, and seemed to be stoic people, though in this girl's case, emotionless was a better word. Fuji briefly wondered if she two of them were related, but then, the teacher arrived, the class bowed to him, and the first day of school began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

School was over for the day and everyone left class, relieved, for even though it had only been the first day, it had been exhausting. Already, they had five essays to do by tomorrow, a test in two days, and a quiz the next day. Finally, to top it all of, they had to read half of _The Canterbury Tales_ for English the next day.

Sakuya gratefully got up from her seat to go home, even though she did not show it on her emotionless face. Grabbing her bag, she quietly and silently weaved her way through the waves of what she thought were idiots. She cursed in her head when she felt some lecherous hand grab out and attempt to grope her bottom. Before he could do so, she moved slightly so that she was out of reach of his perverted hands.

Sighing with relief once she was outside Tokyo University's main building, she took a deep breath to brace herself for her parents waiting for her at home. (Sakuya does not live on campus; she lives at home with her parents.) In truth, she wished sometimes that she could live in one of the dorms, but her parents would never allow that. They needed to always be around just to make sure she was behaving all perfect.

Calling her butler over with her cell phone, Sakuya patiently waited in front of Tokyo University. As she was waiting, she checked her message box. There were almost none, something she was not surprised at. After all, her parents almost never contacted her unless to remind her about her next piano concert or about a formal event. The only person with her cell number that Sakuya could see was Sakuno, and that was because they were half sisters. (I'll explain this later.)

Sakuno… Sakuya had only met her last year at a family reunion. Right off the bat, she hated her half sister, from her large innocent pools of brown with golden flecks in them to the delicate white sandals she had been wearing that day. Why? Because Sakuno had everything Sakuya desired. Love, friendship, a real family, freedom in her choices, a loving boyfriend (Can you guess who that is?)… and so many more things. Sakuno was even the person Sakuya wished she could be. She was warm, accepting, true to herself, and had something that attracted everyone to her immediately. She had the looks to make any boy swoon, even if they were insane or gay and was beautiful even more so on the inside. On the other hand, she, Sakuya, was none of that. Her "family" was about as loving as dead wood; she had about as much freedom as a caged bird, and she was only on the exterior beautiful; on the inside, she was as ugly as a supermodel was beautiful.

Her butler suddenly arrived in a limousine. Aware of the "oohing" and "ahhing" going around her, Sakuya just stepped into the luxury vehicle with icy elegance. As soon as she was in, the butler started the ride back toward her prison; home.

As soon as he was out of the University's main building, Fuji noticed a small crowd forming at the sidewalk next to the road. Curious, he drew closer and quickly identified the source of excitement.

There, in plain view, was a limousine, one like the one that Atobe arrived and was picked up in every day. Entering it was the well-dressed girl from that morning.

_So she's rich as well. Interesting_. However, before Fuji could dwell further into this new discovery, his cell phone started ringing. Taking it out, he checked the ID; it was Eji calling.

"Moshi moshi?" Fuji answered.

"Hoi hoi! Kikumura Eji here, Fujioka! All the Regulars are at the street tennis court! Want to come too?" was the cheery response.

"Is Echizen there as well?" Fuji asked, still smiling, though there was now a slight edge to his mellow voice.

"Um…well…yeah…" Eji answered hesitantly. "Come on, you're not still bitter at him for ending up with Sakuno-chan? Can't you just let go? There are a lot of girls out there; can't you forgive?"

"I don't forgive easily. Anyway, thanks for the offer, but I'll pass on this one. Bye." With that, Fuji hung up, tucking his cell phone back into his pants pocket.

Ryuzaki Sakuno…she had first attracted Fuji's attention when he bumped into her two years into high school at a tennis match that her grandmother and her were attending. It was only then that he realized how beautiful the stuttering girl was becoming. She had cut her hair so that it only fell a little past her shoulder. Her body was still developing, but it was already clear to anyone with eyes that after a few years, it would be one to die for. Her large eyes gave a sense of innocence, something that made her incredibly appealing, especially to an armored person like him. It was then that Fuji had realized he had fallen for this previously unknown person. And it seemed at the perfect time too; Echizen, Sakuno's crush, was still in America, busy winning tournaments there. But he had underestimated Ryuzaki Sakuno's love for him; even after he proclaimed his feelings for her, she remained still steadfastly devoted to Echizen. And right when the two finally started making some progress, with Sakuno opening up to Fuji a bit, Echizen just had to return. Then, Fuji's world fell apart. It would have been okay if Echizen had just gone on treating Sakuno as before, but as his sempai-tachi had predicted back in junior high, he too had feelings for Sakuno. And seeing her so beautiful at sixteen just brought those feelings to light, and Echizen and Sakuno had ended up together in the end, leaving a heartbroken and even more armored Fuji behind.

Since Sakuno, Fuji had locked of his heart from anyone. And it would remain that way forever more. For no one else would ever get so close to him. And unless, by some miracle, Sakuno decided to break up with Echizen and choose him, he, Fuji, the tennis tensai, would never fall in love with a girl again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

"Class, today I will announce your first project," the teacher announced at the beginning of the second day of the semester. "It had to do with getting to know each other and especially their culture."

The class looked attentively up at the teacher while he explained how the project would run. They would have a month to find out about their partners roots, background, etc. They were required to find the very origin of their partner's family, which would take a lot of research in some group's cases because they came from a very old family. After they had finished all their research, they were to present it as an essay and public presentation on their findings.

After explaining the project, the teacher toke a brief five minute session of questions and then, partnered everyone up in alphabetical order.

When he came to Fuji's name, the teacher said, "Fuji, pair up with Sakuya next to you. Nagoya, pair up with…"

Fuji turned toward his partner, cheerful smile in place. "So your name is Sakuya? That's a nice name."

"Arigatou," Sakuya answered curtly. "May we get down to business now? I would like to get this project done and over with as soon as possible."

"Of course," Fuji answered. This girl really was different; she was so direct and straight to the point.

"Alright. What's your address? I can come over tomorrow and we can start working on your background first," Sakuya stated in a business-like voice.

"Sure. In the meantime, could you tell me a little about yourself?" Fuji replied while writing down his address on a piece of notebook paper and handing it to Sakuya.

"There's nothing for you to know except my name, which is Sakuya and my culture, and that's Japanese, just like yours," was all Sakuya said. "I would prefer not to chit-chat you know."

"Of course. Well, what time will you be coming over tomorrow?" Fuji inquired, smile not falling a single inch.

Sakuya gave an inward sigh. That smile the guy was giving her was seriously creeping her out! Of course, she didn't say that, but still…she couldn't help it.

"After school. Either I walk to your home with you, or you can come with me in my lime," Sakuya responded coolly. "Got that?" When Fuji gave a "yes," she turned away and took out a copy of _Jane Eyre_ in English and started reading it. "Then, I'll see you tomorrow."

Fuji's smile became a bit wider. Interesting. No girl had ever responded to him like that. He had a feeling that he would be getting to know her a lot better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Sakuya quietly waited at Tokyo U's entrance for her late partner, Fuji Shysuke. She really despised late people. To her, it just showed disrespect to stand someone up. Already, she had a feeling that she would hate Fuji Shysuke.

After about fifteen more minutes of waiting, finally, Fuji appeared. Sakuya noticed that he had a huge sports bag over his shoulders, amazing her slightly that his seemingly weak shoulders could hold up such weight.

"Gomen nasai I'm late, Sakuya-chan. Tennis practice ran a lit…" Sakuya suddenly cut him off abruptly, saying, "Let's just go."

Fuji was a little put off by Sakuya's rudeness, though his smile didn't falter a bit. Interesting. Never had a girl responded to him like this before, but he recovered quite quickly nevertheless.

"Right," Fuji answered.

Sakuya's limousine arrived shortly and drove the two to Fuji's house. The two were completely silent the whole time. When they arrived at Fuji's house, the inhabitant of the house exited first, then Sakuya followed quietly, shutting the car door softly. Then, both entered Fuji's house quietly.

Inside, it was neat and fairly spacious by regular standards. However, Sakuya found the room revolting, whatnot with the warmth and serenity, so unlike what she had.

"This is my room," Fuji said once they were standing in front of their room. "Come in. " he welcomed, opening the door and allowing Sakuya in over the threshold.

"Arigatou," Sakuya quietly murmured in thanks once inside. She looked around briefly, taking in the surroundings. Fuji's room was fairly sized and was with sunshine. Cactus plants lined the windowsill and a bed stood in a corner, with a large desk next to it, fully equipped for studying.

'We'll, let's start, "Sakuya initiated. How did your family originate and when?" she inquired as soon as the two were both seated comfortably, Sakuya on the floor in seiza style while Fuji sat at his chair.

"Well, let's see. I think we started back in…" Fuji started, and then trailed off, suddenly clueless. "Actually, I'm not sure. We can ask my older sister Yumiko. I think she knows this stuff better than I do."

"Sure," Sakuya said, getting up to her feet. "Is she home though? I didn't see her when I came in."

"She's just in her room, which is further down the hall," Fuji answered, rising to his feet. "I'll get her, so just wait a bit, "kay?"

Sakuya said nothing, but merely nodded. Fuji quietly left to go fetch his sister, leaving Sakuya alone in the room.

Sighing with hopelessness at her partner's inadequacy once Fuji was out of earshot, Sakuya looked around the room once more. She noticed a bookshelf that she had not seen before, loaded with what appeared to be mystery novels. However, what caught her eye was a picture that was elaborately framed. And the picture was Sakuno.

Sakuya, her interest piqued, got up to examine the photograph in greater detail. Sakuno was dressed in an elaborate kimono at what appeared to be a summer festival, judging from the Chinese lanterns, stands in the back, and the crowds of other people in kimonos and traditional clothing. From her surprised expression, Fuji or someone else had most likely taken the picture without warning Sakuno.

So Fuji probably likes Sakuno. How pathetic, Sakuya though, shaking her head and sighing in disbelief. Whatever. What a loser.

Before she could move back to her original sitting position though, Fuji came in suddenly, with his sister behind him.

"Sakuya? What are you looking at" Fuji asked, looking at the said girl curiously. Then, he saw the source of interest. His picture of Sakuno.

"Betsuni, Fuji-san," Sakuya answered, resuming her stiff position. You're Fuji's older sister right?" she said, drawing the attention away from herself.

"Hai. Please call me Yumiko, um…"

"Sakuya," the questioned girl answered. "Do you know about this family's background?"

"Ah. Well, our family started…" Yumiko started, with Sakuya already scribbling notes down into her notebook, which she seemingly whipped out of nowhere.

After about an hour of note taking, Yumiko stopped. "Well, that's all I know," she announced. "I'm sure you can get up some more information if you check the net or some books. The Fuji family is pretty historic. I'm sure you'll find something."

"Thank you, Yumiko-san," Sakuya politely thanked, closing her notebook with almost no noise. "Well, I better get going then."

"Wait a minute, Sakuya-san. While you're here, why don't you tell me a bit about you past?" Fuji inquired suddenly.

Sakuya turned to look at him icily. "You can come to my house tomorrow and find out all you could ever want to know, got it? I'm going to go out a bit; the signal is weak here on my cell."

Rising, Sakuya swept out, radiating coldness. Yumiko smiled softly at the girl's retreating figure. "She's really guarded, isn't she, Shysuke? Just like you? Don't you think she resembles Sakuno-chan- wait, what are you doing, Shysuke?"

Fuji, though not in his nature usually, had noticed a flash of bright metal from underneath the folds of her leather book bag. Opening the bag, he rummaged a little through the contents and felt his blood run cold when he noticed…

Sorry for the cliff hanger, minna-san!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Fuji trembled slightly as he drew out a long lethal-looking dagger. A sinister sheen ran along the outside of the blade and the light glinted off its sharp point menacely. The blade was sharpened to the point in which Fuji felt if he just touched it lightly, it would cut.

_Why does Sakuya-san have such a weapon in her possession?_ Fuji wondered immediately upon seeing the weapon. _Is she a murderer or something? A killer? Our area does currently have a rapist on the loose. Is Sakuya-san…wait, how could she be in Tokyo University then? To get in, you have to be really smart and study a lot and you wouldn't have time to go run around killing people._

"Shysuke, daijobu?" Yumiko asked worriedly when she saw her younger brother fazed out, something that didn't happen much with him.

"Ah, betsuni," Fuji reassured, smile slipping back in place and he turned his head to face his sister. "Nothing you have to worry about, ne-san."

"Souka. Well, I'll be leaving now. If there's anything else you need, I'll be in my room, 'kay?" Yumiko said, getting up and leaving.

"Arigatou, ne-san," Fuji thanked while closing up the book bag and resuming his former seat at the desk. And good thing he did so because barely had he resituated himself then Sakuya had come back.

"My butler will be picking me up shortly. Thank you for having me over," Sakuya said stiffly, bowing politely.

"Ah, nandemonayo, Sakuya-san. The pleasure was all mine," Fuji responded, though inside, he was burning to ask about the knife.

Sakuya then left, declining Fuji's offer to walk her to the door, saying coldly that she was not some weak girl who needed a boy to protect her. She swept off icily, head held high and a dignified air around her.

Once in her limousine and on the way home though, Sakuya reopened her book bag. She noticed that the knife she had placed in there earlier was conspicuously not in the same place as before.

The next day…

When Fuji arrived for class the next day, he noticed that this time, the girls at least, were not sitting in their desks, each alone with their books. Rather, they were all congregated at someone's desk. And that someone was; Fuji's eyes widened when he saw the person; was Sakuya.

In complete reversal of her cold manner of yesterday, Sakuya was laughing, chatting, and talking with the other girls, as social as social gets. Her hair color was different too; it was not the limp black hair from yesterday. Rather, it was a bouncy brown. Her eyes were no longer their dark blue of the day before. They were now brown also. And she seemed so animated.

Fuji was confused and showed it for a split second with his eyes widened, but then smiled again, though inside, he was still in confusion. Just yesterday, Sakuya had seemed like the world's Ice Queen and maybe the Princess of Darkness (she had seriously been radiating a dark and dour aura) and now suddenly, she was the queen of social bees? Could people change that quickly in the time span of twelve hours?

Fuji sat down, and though concealing it, was unsure whether this was a dream or reality. And if it was a dream, it was extremely realistic and twisted.

"Ah, Fuji-kun, you're here!" Sakuya greeted enthusiastically. "Wasn't yesterday fun? And you get to go to my house today!"

Fuji smiled his usual smile, unwilling to let his confusion show. "Yes I will, and I'm looking forward to it," he answered.

"Yay!" Sakuya cheered like a little kid. She had seemed so mature just yesterday. It was like she was a different person.

_Maybe I am just delusional and need to see the therapist. Or I'll just ask ne-san if people can change within half a day. Yeah, I'll do that when I get home from Sakuya's house. I'm sure she'll know something,_ Fuji decided.

The rest of the day, Sakuya remained cheerful and bubbly. However, as he came toward their meeting spot at the school gates, Fuji saw something remarkable happen.

Sakuya's face transformed. Her face shape became more delicate and her eyes changed to a demure shade of blue. Her figure lost some of its curves in exchange for a lady-like slender structure. Her hair became a shining black. Her aura changed from energetic to mature and lady-like.

Fuji stared briefly, but once Sakuya looked in his direction, he just smiled again. The first two days, Sakuya was Miss Queen of Ice, then, today at school, she was Miss Socialite, and now, she appeared to be Miss Lady of Perfection. What was going on? And how could she keep on changing her appearance?

Are you ready, Fuji-san?" Sakuya asked softly, breaking Fuji of his thoughts.

"Uh? Oh, yes," Fuji murmured as he once again stepped into Sakuya's limousine. Once the two passengers were inside, the butler sped off toward Sakuya's house.

An awkward silence fell in the car, with neither teen speaking. Sakuya seemed content to sit there stiffly and Fuji didn't know what to say. He breathed a sigh of relief when they arrived at Sakuya's house.

When they pulled up on the driveway, Fuji could feel his jaw drop a little. Sakuya's house was huge. It was definitely a mansion, being more than twice the size of his house and that was a statement, since by middle class standards, his was already big. Sakuya's house seemed like something Atobe would live in. Then again, a limo picked her up every day, so it shouldn't be surprising. But still…

"Fuji-san? Is something wrong?" Sakuya asked when she noticed Fuji was just standing there dumb folded.

"Ah, betsuni. Sa, let's go in," Fuji answered, smile sliding back in place as he walked toward the main door entrance.

The butler, having got out of the car, hurried to open the door for his young mistress and the young master with her. The two entered and the door shut loudly, like a prison door, behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Inside Sakuya's house, it was even more ornate than the outside. Everything was in gold or some other precious material, with fabrics such as silk everywhere. Yet despite all this, the place still seemed cold and unfeeling. Fuji felt a chill go through him despite the superficial warmth of the "house."

"Please come, Fuji-san," Sakuya said. "My room is on the second floor."

She led Fuji to the next floor, which, though elegant and fancy, was a little more relaxed and soothing.

Sakuya walked directly to the end of the hallway and politely opened the door, standing aside to let Fuji enter. She then followed, closing the door softly behind her, behaving like a perfect little lady.

Sakuya's room was, to say the least, huge. Two of Fuji's bedrooms could easily fit in and maybe a closet. There was an enormous four-poster bed, large bay windows letting in light, and it was just…ornate. Even her desk was decorated with a carved design and her lamp appeared to be made of porcelain, with Chinese designs decorating it and gold on the borders.

"Please sit anywhere you like, Fuji-san. I can ask a maid to bring up a chair, should you wish so," Sakuya offered quietly.

"There's no need, Sakuya-san," Fuji answered. Which was true. The three-inch deep plush carpeting was more than comfortable enough. It was the softest carpet Fuji had ever stepped on and beat even his bed.

"Sa, Sakuya-san," Fuji started, "when did your family start?"

"My family started in the Edo period, where one of my ancestors was a merchant. He…" Fuji scribbled furiously in his notebook as Sakuya narrated. After about an hour, Sakuya stopped.

"That's all I'm know of our family," Sakuya said after her narration. At that point, a knock on the door was heard. Sakuya rose gracefully and opened the door.

At the entrance was a tall, stately woman. Her face was sharp and her eyes were calculating and cold.

"Sakuya, you have a concert to prepare for tonight. Go, now. I will send this young man off," the woman commanded harshly.

"Hai, oka-san," Sakuya obeyed, quietly walking out of her room.

"Come. My daughter's butler will send you home," the woman who was apparently was Sakuya's mother, ordered Fuji.

"Ah, arigatou," Fuji thanked, though inwardly, he shivered. This woman didn't appear to be kind, not at all.

Once Fuji is home…

Breathing a sigh of relief to be away from that cold place, Fuji straightened and went directly upstairs to his ne-san's room. He had some questions for her.

Knocking on the door, Fuji heard a "Come in" from Yumiko and entered, closing the door behind him.

"Ah, Shysuke. Is there something wrong?" Yumiko asked once she saw her younger brother standing in her room.

"Yes. I have a question. Can people change their appearance and personality? If they can, how?" Fuji asked, getting straight to the point.

Yumiko was silent for a moment as she contemplated the thought. "Come sit down here, Shysuke," she said finally, patting the spot besides her on the bed. Once Fuji was sitting next to her, she said, "Now, Shysuke, tell me, why are you asking? Did you actually see it happen?"

"Yes," Fuji affirmed. "When I went to school today, Sakuya, that girl who was over yesterday, changed her personality completely. She was all smiles. Then, after school, I actually saw her appearance and personality change again, and this time, she was all lady-like."

"What was her home's atmosphere like? You did go to her house, right?" Yumiko asked.

Fuji was a little surprised (though he did not show it) that his ne-san would ask such a strange question, but answered anyway. "It was very cold and stuffy. Judging from her mother's appearance, Sakuya-san's parents are probably very strict."

"Hmmm…" Yumiko was silent once more. Then, she spoke up. "I think I've heard of something like this before. I believe it's called multiple personality syndrome, or just MPS. People who suffer from this have split personalities that can be completely different from their usual self. For example, a kind person with MPS can do cruel things once another personality takes over. MPS is still a controversial issue though; there are some who don't believe in its existence. Your friend, Sakuya-san. I believe she had MPS because you said that her personality and appearance changed twice. People with multiple personality syndrome often go through that when they change personalities."

Fuji was silent for a moment, taking all this in. Sakuya-san had MPS? She had multiple personalities? Now that he thought about it, it made sense. The Sakuya in school was completely different from the Sakuya at her house (cough, cough, mansion). Did she change personalities to suit the environment? The Sakuya at school had been so amiable and fun, giving her instant popularity. On the other hand, the Sakuya at home had been the perfect lady, which, Fuji had a feeling, was perfect because her mother seemed like the strict type.

"Is there a cure for MPS?" Fuji inquired of his sister.

""Yes, there is," Yumiko answered. "However, it doesn't always work and I'm not sure of how it's carried out."

"Oh. Well, thanks, ne-san. But how do you know about MPS?" Fuji asked curiously.

"Oh, I had a feeling you were going to ask me that question earlier, so I looked up the disease before hand," Yumiko answered, smiling eerily in the same fashion as Fuji usually did.

"Souka. Sa souga Yumiko-ne-san," was Fuji's response. He still found his ne-san's ability to somehow predict the future scary. (As is you aren't!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

It was midnight now, yet Fuji could not fall asleep. The bit of information his sister had told him today was keeping him up. He found it amazing that Sakuya-san could have suffered from such a disease like multiple personality syndrome. Sakuya-san appeared to be a perfectly sane person to him who did not have multiple sides to her personality.

Why would she have such a disorder? Not only had she seemed perfectly normal (a little reserved, but still, normal), but also Sakuya-san was rich, as proved by the size and grandeur of her house. That was a double pointer right there, though her parents had seemed a bit on the cold side. But still, she was rich, which was something most girls dreamed about. What could cause something like MPS, which, from what his ne-san had told him, usually resulted from a traumatic childhood. What could have been traumatic about a rich girl's past like Sakuya's?

Fuji turned over in frustration at his sudden inability to sleep. Normally, he never reacted like this. Only after Sakuno had rejected him had he reacted like this, but then again, he had been in love with her, so it had been different.

Finally, Fuji just tried laying still. In the end, it took him another good two hours to fall asleep. By the time he was in deep slumber, it was two already in the morning.

Luckily, it was Saturday the next day, so Fuji was able to sleep in. However, he got up at about six in the morning, so in the end, he only got about four hours of sleep. But, like many things that usual normal people couldn't stand, Fuji didn't seem to mind the little sleep he had received. Rather, he seemed to like being up early in the morning, despite only receiving half the amount of sleep people usually needed to be energetic.

Stretching slightly, Fuji first went over to his windowsill to check on his cacti plants, and then went to tend to them. After that, then he went through the daily morning hygiene routine most people went through every morning. (One normal aspect of Fuji!).

Refreshed, Fuji headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. However, the whole time, he was thinking about Sakuya's disorder. He made up his mind to research more on Multiple Personality Syndrome.

But do all people who have MPS carry knives around? Fuji wondered. He still could not shake the image of the knife from his head.

"Ohayo, Shysuke. Up early as usual," Yumiko remarked as she entered the kitchen shortly after Fuji had started on his breakfast.

"Ohayo, ne-san," Fuji greeted in return. "I'll be going to the library after breakfast for this morning."

"Got it," Yumiko responded while turning on the television to watch the latest headline news in the Kantou region.

"Another murder has recently occurred. It appears to be done by the same murderer who had killed the other five women from last week," the newscaster announced. "Police still do not know who the felon is, but they are working hard. In the meantime, all citizens, especially women, watch out. Please call this hotline number should you have any information for the police…"

"Another murder. And a woman again," Yumiko remarked. "I better be careful then. Well, I'm off. See you, Shysuke."

"Hmm." Fuji answered, smiling merrily as his sister left. His eyes grew more serious though once she was gone. Could Sakuya be the murderer? That knife of hers was certainly not a kitchen or a pocketknife. It had been more than sharp enough to kill someone, especially if they were defenseless.

But she's in Tokyo U, his mind reasoned. A killer would want to lay low and Tokyo U is Japan's most prestigious university. Plus, it's not like she's poor. She's rich!

Sighing, Fuji finished his breakfast and set off toward the library. Little did he know what would await him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

While Fuji was going to the library, Sakuya had just woken up (she has low blood pressure and is extremely grouchy if you wake her up). Not even rubbing her eyes or looking messy, she rose and dressed in her usual, elegantly styled clothing, putting on her student ID just in case. One of the maids brought up breakfast to her and took it back downstairs when Sakuya refused to eat it. Sakuya never ate breakfast if she could help.

Checking over her shoulder to make sure the maid was gone, Sakuya locked her door and windows and pulled the blinds and curtains down. She unlocked the bottom drawer of her desk (which had one of those school locks) and took out a knife.

It was the same knife Fuji had seen. And now, Sakuya took a deep breath. Raising the knife to her arm, she cut herself, drawing blood, blood that fell like a waterfall of death to the pristine carpet.

As she cut herself, Sakuya felt the first sense of relief. She cut herself again.

I'm a horrible person, she was thinking. I'm ugly. But then, so is everyone else. Everyone is a fucking sinner. And sinners deserve to die.

Cutting her arm for the third time, Sakuya thought, I hope I'll die after this. What do I have to live for? My "parents" don't even give a damn about me. They wouldn't even notice my death.

On her fourth try, Sakuya got really suicidal. This time, she drew a deep gash from her wrist all the way up to her elbow. By now, her whole carpet was a deep red.

Raising the knife to her arm weakly one last time and tried to take her life, but before she could, Sakuya suddenly froze. She trembled a bit and slowly, her face began to change.

Her eyes changed to a deep wild red, just like the color of her blood. Her facial features became wilder, fiercer. Her body turned into one of a muscle builder.

Shaking herself, Sakuya straightened. The wounds on her arm were healing rapidly and soon, they were gone, leaving behind only faint scars.

"Stupid weak bitch. How the hell did she end up my boss," Sakuya, or should I say, Shatori, the name she had given herself, muttered. "Now I have to clean up this mess."

Once Sakuya's room was clean once more (thanks to a lot of scrubbing since the blood had not dried yet), Shatori opened one of the windows and jumped down it, miraculously landing safely on her feet.

Straightening, Shatori set out for a walk. She decided to go to the nearest fight club for some fun.

Back with Fuji…

As he walked to the library, Fuji suddenly saw a girl walking rather hurriedly. She had wild red eyes, but from the student ID… Fuji's eyes opened for a second, she was Sakuya.

Wha… did one of Sakuya's alternate personalities take over again? How many other personalities does she have? Fuji wondered in shock. Shaking his head in wonderment, Fuji decided following Sakuya would be more informative than going to the library.

However, he started regretting that decision once Sakuya turned into one of the not so safe alleys in the Kantou region. Nonetheless, he followed, making sure to keep himself at a distance where Sakuya couldn't see or hear him, but where he could see her.

Along the alley was a long line of people, all not very nice looking and ready for a fight. Fuji felt a chill flow past him as he looked into their eyes, though from behind a wall. Why Sakuya was here, he did not know. She definitely wasn't poor or homeless.

One of the men hiccupped drunkenly and swaggered over to Sakuya. "Hey there little girlie. What are you doin' out here? This place isn't nice you know. Better run home to your mommy."

Fuji say Sakuya smirk, then, without saying anything, took the man's arm and twisted it with so much force, it was ripped off. The man shrieked out in pain as his blood flew everywhere. He attempted to use his other arm to attack, but Sakuya had already gutted him in the stomach hard, knocking him out.

The other people were now muttering amongst themselves now. Fuji just stared. This was Sakuya? A bit sickened, Fuji decided to go home now. And he didn't need a book to help him determine whether Sakuya had MPS or not. It seemed pretty clear that she did have it, seeing as he had already seen three different personalities.

Monday…

This time, Sakuya and Fuji were at one of the University's libraries to get more information on each of their families. After about an hour of research, Fuji suddenly asked the question.

"Sakuya-san?"

"What?"

"Do you have Multiple Personality Syndrome?"

Sakuya froze. The book she had been reading fell out of her hands as she stared at Fuji, petrified. Her face, normally emotionless, had nothing but shock written on it.

"How did you know?" she whispered disbelievingly.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Fuji decided. "But why do you have it? My sister told me it usually develops from a traumatic past. What could have been traumatic about-"

At this point, Sakuya cut him off. "Shut up," she said, her poker face back in place. "Please excuse me now." She grabbed her book bag and swept away, but not before saying over her shoulder, "How would you end up if your own parents tried to rape you?" in a bitter voice.

Then, she was gone, leaving behind only a shocked Fuji.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Fuji just sat in his chair in the library for a while after Sakuya' abrupt departure. He was in shock at what Sakuya had just said. Her own parents… had raped her? What kind of beasts had they been? Who could do this to their own child? And further more (Fuji fell thoughtful at this point), when he had met her mother at her house, while seemingly strict, Sakuya's mother did not seem the type to rape her own child.

Knowing that it was meaningless to stay because Sakuya had left and it was nearing dinnertime, Fuji got up and left the library as well.

Sakuya forced herself to walk calmly to her bedroom, but once she was inside, she slammed the door shut, locked it, and leaning against it, panted heavily with exertion. What had she done? She had just revealed a secret that she had thought that she had locked up in the darkest depths of her heart. Apparently, she had not done it as well as she had thought she had.

Plus, Fuji even knew that she had Multiple Personality Syndrome. That was another deep secret that Sakuya kept even from her own "parents."

Sakuya felt herself frown as she thought of her parents. Rich they were and while they provided her with a luxurious lifestyle, she knew that they didn't give a rat's ass about her as Sakuya. They just cared for her because they wanted a heir. And she had been the first child at the orphanage they saw, so they just took her. Back then, Sakuya had been so glad she felt like crying, but the first time she had tried to hug her new mother, she had merely pushed her away.

Calm now, Sakuya went to her desk and started writing her essay on Fuji's family's past and her discoveries on his culture.

The next day…

Fuji stood in front Sakuya's house the next day. He needed to know more about Sakuya's past, as she had already piqued his interest.

He rang the doorbell loudly. It opened quickly and a maid stood there.

"Konichiwa. How may I help you?" the maid said politely.

"Konichiwa. May I see Sakuya?" Fuji requested.

"She is not home currently, but will be soon. Why not come inside to wait?" the maid suggested when she saw Fuji's heavy tennis equipment.

"Ah, thank you," Fuji said as he stepped into the house, closing the door behind her. He was in what appeared to be a very fancy sitting room. Large comfy couches of red stood at the side and the maid led Fuji to one of them.

"Please make yourself comfortable while you wait," the maid said and she bowed deeply to Fuji.

"Arigatou," Fuji thanked as he sat down, setting down his equipment gently on the polished floor.

The maid bowed again as she left. Fuji readied himself for a waiting.

However, something caught his interest. Or rather, something he heard.

A couple of maids in a corner were talking in what they apparently considered hushed tones, but Fuji heard them perfectly.

"Did you hear? I heard Sakuya-sama was raped and abused as a child. And you know, she really isn't the Lord and Lady's daughter. They only adopted her after her own parents died in a car crash. And I heard that Sakuya-sama developed something called MPS from her early childhood."

Fuji froze. So Sakuya really had Multiple Personality Syndrome. And she was adopted?

"Fuji-san? Why are you here?" Sakuya's voice from the door shook Fuji out of his thoughts. Looking at her, he saw she was in a designer female suit with skirt. She looked the picture of cool elegance, her hair swept up in a graceful twist at her crown.

"Sakuya-san, our project is to find out more about our past, right?" When Sakuya nodded, Fuji continued. "So, please, be truthful about yours. I know you weren't born into this family.

Fuji saw Sakuya tense. Noticing the curious maids, she waved a hand and dismissed them, sending them scurrying away.

Once their footsteps had died away, Sakuya turned to look at Fuji, obviously trying to stay calm.

"Keep out of my business. This is my family now," Sakuya said after a while.

Fuji frowned. " Don't lie to me," he said to Sakuya.

Sakuya frowned. She was proving harder to crack than he had thought originally. "Your still lying, Sakuya."

Sakuya gave a sigh of frustration. She then decided to turn her back on Fuji and walked toward the stairs to her room. She said on the way though, "If you want to know so much about me, then ask this person." She threw a card that she had procured out of seemingly nowhere.

On it was a name. And Fuji's eyes widened when he read it. It was the same name as the murderer in town.

Shitowa Lansley.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenipuri. If I did, yaoi would not exist and Ryoma and Sakuno would be together (so cute ).

Fuji could feel his feet begin to shake. He forced them to stop, toke a deep breath, and read the name again. It couldn't be real. Sakuya was connected with a mad murdered? What the hell was going on?

Quietly, Fuji left Sakuya's mansion. He was deep in thought as he walked back home, thinking of the name on the card in his hand.

However, as he turned a corner, he found he did not need look much longer for the murderer. He was right there in front of him, and with him, was Sakuya, looking the same way she had looked the last time.

"So, who's going to be our next target?" Fuji hid behind a wall as he heard this so that he could live another day (or not be maimed).

"You know that kid that weak bitch met? The one that's way too curious? I vouch we hit him next, that fucking son of a bitch," Shatori replied, an insane and maniacal red glint in her eyes.

"So, him next eh? Puny little runt, isn't he? Wouldn't be much fun though," Shitowa remarked mournfully.

"Oh, shut the goddamn hell up you mother fucker," was Shatori's response. "I make the calls around here, got it?"

Fuji's eyes shot open. Sakuya was the person behind all those murders? What was going on?

"Yes, your royal eminence. We shall kill the "too curious dude" next," Shitowa consented unhappily. He then turned and went back to; well, wherever killers go back to.

Fuji by now was panicking. Two (very deadly) people were out for his blood. One was a murderer, and the other was his classmate! What was going on?

Taking deep breaths to calm himself down, he slowly slunk away, sprinting once he was sure that Sakuya couldn't hear him, back to his house.

Fuji collapsed against his bedroom wall. So, now he had to deal with a classmate who wanted to kill him. Unfortunately, she had been right about one thing. He was too curious. And now, he only wanted to know more about Sakuya.

But how would he find out more about her? Sakura obviously wasn't going to say anything more about herself and Fuji seriously doubted her mother would say anything, so where to look?

Suddenly, Fuji remembered something Sakuya had said to him. Her parents had raped her. Surely, that would be listed under…

The next day, Fuji was standing in front of child abuse center.

How was this chapter? Do you think Sakuya is a Mary Sue? Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Fuji did not know that building would be the last one he would ever enter.

The minute he entered the child abuse building, he noticed a weird thing. There was no one in the front lobby, even at the front desk. Frowning at the peculiarity of the situation, Fuji walked cautiously into the building. Before he had a chance to go any further though, he suddenly felt the cold steel of a knife at his throat.

"So you're the brat Shatori wants killed. Cocky little thing, are we?" Fuji felt the hairs on his back raise as he shivered at the killing intent in the voice and air.

"Let me take over. I want to kill him," Shatori suddenly interrupted, appearing out of nowhere, eyes mad with joy at the prospect of blood.

"Aw, come on. If we have to kill this son of a bitch, at least let me do it," Shitowa complained, whining like a baby.

Shatori's eyes narrowed dangerously. Taking a gun out of nowhere, she shot at Shitowa's neck, missing him by a mere inch.

"You'll do as I say if you want to live to see another fucking day, got it?" Shatori hissed in a low voice, eyes flashing maliciously.

Shitowa shivered. That girl freaked him out. The only reason he worked with her was because she was rich and could be used. For now though, he released Fuji and shoved the poor boy toward Shatori.

The next thing Fuji knew, he was pinned to the floor and the gun was at the back of his neck. The normally calm teen started really panicking now. Here he was in the worst possible position: trapped between to murderers.

"Don't even think of calling for help, boy. Shitowa already killed off the bitches that work here and we sealed this place off already, got it?" Shatori ordered while her lips twisted up in a crazy smile.

Fuji could only nod, the rest of his body frozen with fear. How was he going to survive? Shatori really wanted to kill him and he doubted she would hesitate. Not only that, but no one was in close enough proximity to hear him if he called for help. The only way therefore was to…

"You won't do this, _Sakuya_. I know you don't want to do this. Fight Shatori," Fuji firmly said.

Shatori's eyes suddenly darkened with rage. "Don't even use that bitch's name, got it! Fuck shit!" She closed her hand around the trigger and…

Shatori froze, her body going rigid. "Damn that…bitch," she swore venomously as her body started to tremble uncontrollably.

Fuji and Shitowa just stared with amazement. But what Shitowa didn't see was how Shitowa's lips turned into a crazed smile. He raised his knife and threw it, seeing his opportunity.

"Splat!"

Blood streamed from Shatori's shoulders like a waterfall. Fuji was even more scared now. Shatori had recovered quickly enough from her trembling and had a death grip around his throat. Fuji could feel his lungs quickly running out of oxygen and was starting to lose consciousness now.

"Shitowa you…" However, Shatori was cut off when she started trembling uncontrollably again. "- You bastard," she managed to finish weakly before doubling over, smashing Fuji's face onto the floor once more.

Inside Shatori

Sakuya opened her eyes weakly. What was going on? Her eyes widened when she saw Shatori with her gun on Fuji. While he was too curious, that did not mean she wanted him dead. She tried to move her arms, but they wouldn't respond. Shatori had taken over completely

Damn, Sakuya thought. Know wonder when I'm Shatori, I never remember anything.

She then willed Shatori to stop. Focusing all her might on getting Shatori to get away from Fuji, she did manage to sop Shatori from pulling the trigger. But then, pain, unbearable pain shot up her as she realized Shatori had been shot. In that time lapse, Sakuya briefly lost control. However, she quickly recovered again and started willing again, this time more aggressively.

Don't kill him!

Back to the real world

"You… bitch!" Shatori screamed as she raised her gun slowly up to Shitowa.

"Got that right!" Shitowa replied crazily, licking his knife with pleasure as he aimed deliberately and slowly at Shatori's head.

In the meantime, Fuji had been busy extracting Shatori's death grip from his throat. However, before he got a to escape, Shitowa fell over dead, Shatori's bullet embedded deep in his skull.

And once more he found himself in a death choke.

"Die," Shatori whispered, gun pressing against Fuji's skull.

Fuji could feel his perspiration dripping down his face. But he didn't really notice it as he stared fearfully into Death's face.

Shatori dropped Fuji abruptly as she buckled violently, her gun dropping to the floor. Fuji just stared as Shatori let out an earth-shattering scream of pure agony.

"Fuji! Over here!"

Fuji blinked to make sure he wasn't dreaming and stared.

It was Sakuya, floating just above Shatori. Her figure was transparent, just an image. Her face was not emotionless this time, but resigned.

"Kill me," she whispered, "and get away from here."

Fuji was shocked. Kill… Shatori? He couldn't just do that! He was no murderer! But before he knew it, as if some unknown force was moving him, his hand reached toward the gun and slowly raised it toward Shatori. Fuji was shaking with fear and nervousness as his hands closed around the trigger.

Sakuya nodded then peacefully closed her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Shatori to keep her still and waited.

Blood spread all over the floor as Shatori slowly fell to the floor, blood leaving thin delicate ribbons in the air. Her facial features slowly turned back to normal, to Sakuya. A soft smile, one that Fuji had never seen before, graced her face. In an angel's whisper, she whispered gently, "Thank you," and then spoke no more.

Fuji trembled violently. He had just killed someone. His legs and arms were shaking as he attempted to get up. Before he could run out though, a knife suddenly pierced through his heart.

Shitowa laughed darkly. "Got…the brat," he murmured, and then died, his blood spreading around him in a pool.


End file.
